wikiversitywikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Факультет Языка и Литературы (School:Language and Literature)
Эта страница является калькой страницы Англоязычного Викиверситета и предназначена для изучения структуры Wikiversity ' FACULTY FOR HUMANITIES' Art and Design · Classics · Mythology · Law · Language and Literature · Music · Philosophy · Theology 'WELCOME TO THE SCHOOL OF LANGUAGE AND LITERATURE part of the Faculty for Humanities. Здравствуйте и добро пожаловать на Факультет Языка и Литературы Викиверситета. Здесь мы делимся нашими знаниями путей и методов написания поэзии и прозы, изучаем языки, которые не входят в понятие "американский английский", а также исследуем их культуры. Также мы обсуждаем множество литературных работ и литературные эпохи, к которым они принадлежат, их историческое развитие и основные характеристики, благодаря которым мы можем их распознать. Наука, изучающая структуру языка и его развитие, называется ''"Лингвистика". Викиверситетская школа языка - это часть Факультета общественных наук. Science that studies the structure of a language and its development is called linguistics. Wikiversity's School of Linguistics is part of the Faculty of Social Sciences. История школы (School history) The School of Literature and English Studies was founded within the Wikiversity's Department of Humanities on 15 July 2004, in the time when Wikiversity was still part of the Wikibooks project. Eventually, it became one of the most developed of Wikiversity's schools. On 30 March 2005, the School of Foreign Language Learning was founded within the Department of Practical Arts and Sciences, though it failed to organize or function adequately. Soon after the Wikiversity became a separate Wikimedia project, these two schools were merged together, creating the School of Language and Literature, as part of the Faculty of Humanities. Электронная доска объявлений школы (School bulletin board) *''We are always looking for contributors to our school--please see our list of projects if you're looking for a place to start! Signed, Trinity507'' Notice of New Resources *The School of Language and Literature library was founded February 21st, 2009. *The School of Language and Literature resource catalog is complete and ready for use as of March 18 2009. Please list any new resources created in this department there. Thanks! Projects *Organize all resources of the School of Language and Literature onto their own "category" page--see also School of Language and Literature resource catalog. *The School of Language and Literature library is looking for librarians to improve and organize resources. Departments and divisions English Departments and Resources * Английский язык * English Language Reference Desk * Writing center * Literary studies department ** Native American literature department also part of the School of Ethnology Foreign language learning departments see also School of Linguistics *Foreign Language Learning center * Arabic language department * Aymara language department ''part of the South American Languages Division * Breton language department part of the Brythonic Celtic Languages Division * Chinese language department * Cornish language department part of the Brythonic Celtic Languages Division * Esperanto * French language department * German language department * Hebrew language department * Italian language department * Japanese language department * Klingon language department language invented for Star Trek by Marc Okrand * Korean language department * North Caucasian languages department * Novial language department * Portuguese language department * Quechua language department part of the South American Languages Division * Southeast Asian language department * Spanish language department * Tolkien language department languages invented by J.R.R. Tolkien * Turkish language department Tasks all of our potentially valuable but empty, underdeveloped or nonexistent pages * Topic:Portuguese * Indonesian * Department of Germanic Studies(under major construction) * American poetry * American poetry * British novel * Slavic * History history of literature * Perfecting the English language as a first language Catalogs and directories *School of Language and Literature library *School of Language and Literature resource catalog *Resource center directory not a division of the School of Language and Literature but lists many school resources See also *School of Linguistics *School of Classics *Humanities Portal *Social Sciences Portal *Wikiversity's Writing Center Категория: Информатика Категория: Информационные технологии en:School:Language and Literature